


Tie Me Up And Take Me Over Till You're Done

by blipintiime, cxptained



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Smut, Top Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipintiime/pseuds/blipintiime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxptained/pseuds/cxptained
Summary: One hand remains upon Jack’s hands as Ianto reaches for the first tie and Jack watches him work. He marvels at the way the silk feels against his skin, Ianto’s thumb brushing against the tender skin on the underside of his wrist as their eyes meet again. Jack watches as Ianto’s expression softens and his movement stops.“Is this okay?” Ianto asks him, voice genuine.Jack's heart soars with his adoration for this man in this moment. This is supposed to be his punishment, his penance for leaving Ianto in the lurch down in the archives that morning and even so, Ianto is always thinking about Jack. Jack’s past trauma has been long and extensive and for a long time now, having his wrists tied above his head - in the way that many of his past captors and attackers as recently as six months ago, have had him held - can bring about emotional and physical reactions if he’s not prepared.Jack nods, a small half-smile pulling at his lips."I trust you."------------------------------Jack made the mistake of leaving Ianto with underwear around his ankles in the archive. Ianto's going to teach him a lesson he won't forget.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: 2020 Holiday Exchange





	Tie Me Up And Take Me Over Till You're Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).



> Hi, this is our christmas gift fic! The prompt we're filling was for sub!Jack and dom!Ianto!
> 
> This is literally just pure porn. Merry Christmas!

_ “That’s it…” Jack encourages through his teeth, pumping Ianto’s slick length within his palm. “That’s it…” _

_ Ianto’s perched against an old wooden desk, his trousers and boxers down around his ankles and his arms slung around Jack’s shoulders loosely. He drags his fingernails across Jack’s shoulder blades and his head cants forward, burying his mouth deep into Jack’s shoulder to muffle his moans from ringing out down the echoing chambers of the archive and risk giving their activities away to anyone who may be working just above. His nose is nestled into Jack’s neck, his breathing hot and heavy even against naturally warmer skin.  _

_ “Jack--” Ianto pushes out as Jack works him closer to the edge, nipping against Jack’s neck when he gains his senses enough to do so. Jack hums low in appreciation of the sensation and he brushes his fingers against Ianto’s balls in gratitude. He can feel how Ianto’s entire body shudders in response and with the arm that’s holding Ianto against him, he pulls him in even closer. _

_ “Jack!” _

_ He glances up, confused. That hadn’t been Ianto saying his name.  _

_ “Jack! Weevil alert!” _

_ Owen’s yelling for him somewhere above. _

_ “Don’t you dare…” Ianto warns breathlessly as Jack slows his strokes along his cock and starts to pry himself away from the welshman’s body.  _

_ He releases Ianto’s length completely and steps back as Ianto transfers his grip to the edge of the table instead of Jack’s shirt. His cock is still standing at attention and almost demanding that it receives some while Ianto’s chest rises and falls in fluid heaves. He gets stuck for a moment, ogling his boyfriend’s body and his dick until Owen’s voice comes from above once again like the call of God. _

_ “Sorry, Ianto. Duty calls!” Jack declares with a smug smirk across his face that means he knows exactly what he’s doing. He bounds off moments later, leaving behind a disgruntled and worked up Ianto Jones to put himself back together with a whine as he goes. _

When Jack comes back to reality, his hand is between his legs. He palms himself over his trousers to the memory of Ianto’s cock, begging for his touch. He can only imagine how painfully close Ianto had been to the edge when he left, the way the head had leaked pre-cum onto the desk as he pulled away and left him in denial. He remembers how Ianto’s body had pressed so close to his until Jack could feel his heart hammering against his own chest.

Jack’s head tilts back till it hits the head rest of the driver’s seat and lets himself grind against his own hand as he remembers watching Ianto squirm through the rest of the day, constantly adjusting himself below his desk. Sometimes Cardiff rush hour traffic could be good for something. 

It’s a good job that he’s currently heading to Ianto’s this evening as his length starts to harden against his thigh, uncomfortably restricted by his trousers. Although, he has to admit, he isn’t sure what’s in store when he gets there. Ianto left early that evening, something almost unheard of for the busy-body welshman that often refuses to leave unless everything is perfectly finished. Yet, Jack had walked into his office to find a vague note left behind that simply stated he was to drive himself to Ianto’s flat when the day was done. 

So here is - half hard - on his way to Ianto’s flat. 

When he arrives, he takes a moment to readjust himself this time. Ianto’s lovely elderly neighbour is out watering her hanging baskets and Jack likes her far too much to give her a show that she doesn’t deserve. He wriggles in the seat of the SUV until he thinks he’s a little more securely decent and makes a fast pace to Ianto’s front door. 

“Hello, Jack!” She greets cheerily, waving at him from across the divide. 

“Hello, Mrs Henderson.” Jack responds with that charming smile. 

“Such a lovely young man.” She blushes slightly and goes back to her business, allowing him to fumble with the keys in the lock before slipping inside the flat.

He immediately removes his coat, abandoning it over the back of the nearest couch.

“I met your neighbour again to-- oh.”

“Jack.” Ianto greets, completely naked bar tight purple boxers that hug his form beautifully and a glass of whiskey in his hand. Jack sets down the keys slowly, eyes never leaving his boyfriend's body as they clatter onto the nearest surface; mouth slightly agape as he subconsciously holds his breath. “Clothes off. Now.” He orders and Jack’s heart stutters. 

"Yes,  **sir** ." Jack murmurs in response. There's a look of glee in Jack's eyes, a mischievousness rising in his chest as he gets a little over-excited about what's about to go down. His clothes are shed where he stands in a flash, light blue shirt and navy trousers falling to a pile on the floor that he steps out of eagerly. He’s left in only his boxers, much like Ianto himself, though his come with a darkened damp patch from his ventures in the SUV alone. Jack’s hand slips in front to rub himself in anticipation. 

He can feel Ianto’s eyes roam his body with a slow appreciation, a breath hitching in his throat at the sight. It is seemingly impossible to keep his teeth from biting lightly at his lower lip before the glass is raised and tipped back, finishing the last of the amber liquid and setting the glass aside. Jack watches him in awe, appreciating every inch of this body before he moves forward and immediately hooks his thumbs into his own waistband to remove his own tight grey boxers.

“Bedroom,” Ianto commands once their eyes meet again, if only to keep himself from dragging Jack into him and kissing him until they’re breathless.

It is made clear that Jack should go first, Ianto’s head tilting and gaze shifting to the bedroom. Jack can feel the way a hungry gaze lingers on his retreating ass like a burning wildfire as leaves his clothes by the front door and his underwear by the coffee table as he makes his way into the bedroom. 

Ianto has prepared. 

The duvet is missing for starters, leaving flattened sheets on display only, and there’s red silk tied to the headboard. Upon closer inspection, they’re Ianto’s own ties - one of which was a present from Jack himself. 

He turns back to glance at Ianto, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he notices the way Ianto’s underwear grows increasingly tighter against his erection. There’s something so hot about the way it’s trapped there. Between his own legs his cock hardens instantly and stands stiff to attention. He'd already been semi-hard before he walked through the door, but now he's fully erect and ready and needs Ianto Jones more than he needs air itself. 

Ianto shuts the bedroom door behind them. 

“On the bed.” He instructs and a shiver runs down Jack’s spine.He does love it when Ianto takes control. He obeys and climbs onto the bed, sinking into the pillows provided on his back, his hand instantly wandering over his own length. He preens at the pleasure, getting himself comfortable with a grin. 

"Come here, then." Jack grins, happily. "Let me finish what I started earlier."

With a slight quirk of an eyebrow, Ianto simply places a palm against Jack’s chest as he leans over him, pushing him back and down until he is flat against the mattress. The other? Well the other takes Jack’s wrist into its grasp, removing it from where he’s started in on himself while Jack’s brows knit together. He looks up, finding Ianto’s gaze as his lips part in protest and his features soften into what is almost a pout.

“No.” His voice is stern, but not scolding. It is simply a statement of the rules that appear to be being put in place for the night. 

“Ianto…” He whines. 

“Sorry Jack, you lost that privilege when you left me down there.” It is obvious that there are no true hard feelings for his abandonment, it is merely the reasoning behind his plans for the night, and Jack is happy to play along. 

Still not fully disrobed, Ianto moves so that he straddles Jack. With a knee on either side of the his hips, Jack doesn’t miss the way Ianto is careful not to allow any contact between them as his free hand finds Jack’s own. A smirk touches those enticing lips as he pins Jack’s hands above his head, eyes lingering as he knows Ianto takes a moment to appreciate their positioning. It’s the way this plays out that makes Jack realise everything Ianto does has a purpose. His arms are raised aloft, wrists tight together and Jack watches, a faux betrayal in his eyes as he finds himself naked, about to be tied up, and at the mercy of Ianto Jones.

Now,  _ that's  _ a fantasy.

One hand remains upon Jack’s hands as Ianto reaches for the first tie and Jack watches him work. He marvels at the way the silk feels against his skin, Ianto’s thumb brushing against the tender skin on the underside of his wrist as their eyes meet again. Jack watches as Ianto’s expression softens and his movement stops.

“Is this okay?” Ianto asks him, voice genuine. 

Jack's heart soars with his adoration for this man in this moment. This is supposed to be his punishment, his penance for leaving Ianto in the lurch down in the archives that morning and even so, Ianto is always thinking about Jack. Jack’s past trauma has been long and extensive and for a long time now, having his wrists tied above his head - in the way that many of his past captors and attackers as recently as six months ago, have had him held - can bring about emotional and physical reactions if he’s not prepared.

Jack nods, a small half-smile pulling at his lips. 

"I trust you." He murmurs, reaching up for just a moment to press a kiss to the underside of Ianto's jaw.

Ianto allows it, knowing it comes from a place of gratefulness rather than want and before he continues on in his mission, he lowers his head to kiss him properly. It is deep and slow, Ianto’s tongue slipping between his lips to taste him for the first time since their interrupted affair that morning. Eventually, Ianto begins to pull away from their kiss, teeth catching the lower of his lips and tugging before breaking away. 

Lifting himself, Ianto’s fingers make all too quick work of the ties. First around the right, then the left, ensuring Jack can not wriggle free if he decides he wants to try. And of course, he  _ will _ . Ianto sits back while on his knees, admiring the vision of Jack Harkness with red ties around his wrists and laying naked, for his boyfriend to do as he will. A sight Jack knows to be worthy of admiration. If he does say so, himself. 

Jack is utterly powerless from here on out and with the right people, that is thrilling. There is something about knowing that he drove Ianto to this kind of action - so hard done by when not finished off down in the archives that morning that he's literally taking matters into his own hands. Jack's cock twitches at just the thought of all the things Ianto could do to him tonight. The breath that escapes him shudders and he realises it's partly because Ianto's running his fingers across his body.

Ianto’s hands find his smooth, tanned chest as he wanders fingers down to trace the contours of Jack’s own defined muscles. He journeys lower and lower in their tips merely brush against his hip bones, only then to ghost over his inner thighs. And then he’s gone.

Ianto extracts himself from Jack’s body and takes the warmth with him. Jack bites back on the small whine that tugs at the back of his throat. It’s too early to beg yet, but there’s something that settles in his stomach that makes him want to. 

Boxers are removed in front of him and kicked aside, Jack watches on hungrily, his own chest heaving at the sight of Ianto’s hard cock finally presented to the room. He watches as Ianto takes his length into his own hand and works it slowly as he climbs back aboard the bed and straddles him once again. Ianto allows their erections to touch as he lowers himself to find his lips, but it’s light and fleeting as his hips lift to put agonising space between them. However the mere action is enough to drive a noise from Jack that’s truly primal. His instant reaction is to move to touch his cock but he’s met with the tight restraints of the silk ties around his wrists and the headboard bangs against the wall with his effort. 

He can’t linger on that for too long, however, as he takes a breath to compose himself and feels hot lips against his own. Jack drinks him eagerly, jaw tilting upwards as though it will help him find satisfaction. Ianto presses his tongue against his and kisses him with an increasing fervour.

A hand finds the curve of his side and Jack’s skin ripples at the attention. It slides down and finds the underneath of his thigh and within a few moments he’s manhandled into position. His legs are spread apart, his feet flat on the mattress with knees bent, and his privates on full display - his favourite position. Ianto teases him now, fingertips brushing the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and as they catch his balls the sensation that rips through him is like wildfire. 

“O-Oh…” Jack moans into Ianto’s mouth, his hands tugging once again at the restraints that hold him. His back arches against the mattress as he desperately seeks out a deeper kiss to busy his mind but Ianto pulls back with a low hum of disapproval. He instead moves his hand from Jack’s leg and glances towards the binds that hold him to the headboard. 

“There are two rules tonight, Jack.” Ianto murmurs with a smirk toys at his lips. His head dips to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth and his thumb traces where silk meets skin. “The first, well you don’t really have a choice, but no touching. As I said, you lost that privilege. Takes earning back.” He shifts and his lips find Jack’s throat, nipping at the skin with his teeth. Jack can already tell it’s going to bruise. “Second rule, you don’t come until I say you can.” Ianto’s hand moves away from his, instead pressing against his cheek. He feels fingers span out along his jaw and a thumb presses below his chin, forcing his head up and gaze into Ianto’s. “Is that clear, captain?”

Tied up, marked, and denial tonight?

“Very.” Jack responds, his voice tight as he presses his lips together. His gaze is locked with Ianto’s, nowhere else to look but that stern expression and strong jaw. Jack’s eyes graze his chin, the stubble that’s just creeping in from this morning’s shave. He lets out a breath and squirms where he’s sitting. “What are you going to do with me?” He asks, curiosity getting the better of him. “You know how long my fuse is.”

He’s teasing Ianto now - could be dangerous, he realises. His stamina is above average with incredible 51st century biology, and he can hold out for a while before holding himself back becomes a challenge. 

“Whatever it is I feel like doing.” 

Jack nods.

First comes the slow and tantalising exploration of his body. Ianto’s hand still controls his head, lifting his chin to gain access to the sensitive skin of his threat. He can already feel a bruise forming where Ianto’s mouth had been only moments ago, and now Ianto follows the curve of his neck; lips, teeth and tongue all working together to leave a trail of marks that make a mess of his skin. Without being able to see, he knows he is a canvas of Ianto’s ownership. His nostrils flare and he breathes heavy out of his nose like a cage animal. He loves this sensation, the amount of control he’s given up to this man. 

Ianto’s fingers take a nipple within their grasp, squeezing and twisting lightly as his tongue moves down to run over the other. He sucks lightly before it with his teeth. It doesn’t hurt - much. Jack wriggles with a whine in a protest he doesn’t want to be taken seriously. 

He continues down his body, following the outline of his abs. Jack watches helplessly as Ianto nestles his body between his legs, chest touching his cock. Jack grunts. Ianto’s lips move along his hip bones, making more bruises just below, and stops just above where Jack’s cock lays hard against him. Jack whines. He presses his knees tight into the sides of Ianto’s body, wanting to be able to do anything to relieve himself. 

When Ianto kisses him next it’s hard and desperate, his hand tangling in the dark strands. Finally he lowers his hips so that their erections press together and Jack hears the sweet sounds of a soft moan escaping his boyfriend. Ianto’s body moves against him and grinding starts in blissful torture. Jack lifts his hips and tries to grind in return but is quickly met with dismay that comes with Ianto firmly pressing his hips back against the mattress. He chokes back a noise of protest, high pitched and desperate because Ianto keeps going; grinding against his sensitive cock and Jack unable to do anything in return. 

Ianto continues for a long while. He kisses him until his lips are red and raw and Jack spots the usual signs of an orgasm incoming in the other. And then he stops. He pulls his body back and breathes heavy with want. Jack stares into the pupils blown wide with lust.

"Why did you stop...?" Jack whines, breathless when Ianto suddenly pulls away. His cock is painfully hard, the head leaking pre-cum as it throbs with desire. 

Ianto takes only a moment to collect himself, lips quirking as he reaches down and finally takes Jack’s length within his hand, using the pre-cum dripping from its head as a lube of sorts, working slowly along its length. Jack is almost shocked, confused as to why he's getting pleasured. He doesn't think Ianto's teasing ends with the merciless grinding, does it? His eyes flick downwards wearily as Ianto begins to work his length as normal and Jack's thoughts are swallowed up by simple bliss for now - forgetting easily the fact that this isn't going to be the walk in the park Ianto is currently letting him believe.

Jack's eyes close, his mouth falling open as he tilts his head back into the pillows and bathes in this sensation. In the distance, somewhere far from his consciousness, he hears a drawer open and close. Ianto hasn't stopped in his stroking of Jack's cock though and therefore Jack can't bring himself to care what it was. 

It is therefore a sudden, yet welcome, surprise when a lubed finger enters him. His eyes burst open as a heavy inward gasp of air is taken and his hips shoot forward at the sensation.

“Ah…!” He moans, loudly and without inhibition as he adjusts to something inside him. He pulls his gaze over to the drawer out of pure curiosity and positively shudders as he spots the vibrator standing on the side where it wasn't before... 

Jesus, Ianto, you're not messing around tonight. 

One finger carefully becomes two, Ianto allowing a moment for him to adjust before stretching and preparing his entrance with every push. His hips threaten to buck but Ianto’s holding him down with a grip he wouldn’t mind being used to choke him out one day if Ianto ever felt so inclined. 

Between his legs, Ianto shifts himself back so that he can find a proper angle to ensure his next move is not as awkwardly positioned as it could be. The fingering does not stop as Ianto’s head drops and finally takes Jack’s length fully into his mouth. Once again, Jack forgets about the ties around his wrists as he moves to lose fingers in perfect hair. He whines at the mixture of pleasure of Ianto’s lips around his cock and annoyance at the restraints that hold him. Ianto takes him deeper and the pleasure is overwhelming and, in place of his hips being allowed movement, Jack arches his back in a perfect curve that accentuates every muscle in that perfect body he owns - just as finger three is inserted. 

"O-Oh... god... oh--  _ fuck _ ." Jack moans as Ianto stretches him further. His mouth falls open as he gulps air in the hopes to anchor his existence to something. 

The teasing only worsens as Ianto introduces tongue to the tip of his cock and Jack thinks he could pass out in a bliss of hormones. He desperately wants to grind against something, he'd taken anything now. He tries his luck moving his hips and Ianto forces him back down rather hard against the mattress. With the same grip, he pushes himself back onto his knees. 

“Absolutely not, Jack.” Ianto scolds. 

Fingers haven’t been removed from where they’re working to stretch Jack’s entrance, and they remain even as Ianto leans over to the bedside table and takes a phallic shaped vibrator from the side. Ianto crooks his fingers once before he removes them. Jack eyes the vibrator hungrily as Ianto makes quick work of spreading lube across the toy.

“I want it.” Jack begs breathlessly. “Fuck, I want that, Ianto.”

Ianto slowly pushes the toy into where his fingers had been only moments before. A handjob he wasn't allowed to come through, he can take. Fingering he's not allowed to come through, he could certainly take. But this? Jack moans as the toy stretches him to his limits, not bothering to bite back on the sound. Who's going to hear it anyway? And then it’s turned on. 

The vibrations flood his senses. He tilts his head back deep against the pillow and moans his way through the beginning. It's high-pitched and desperate and he knows Ianto is watching the show unfold in front of him as he tries to wriggle his way out of perfectly done binds with no success. His feet are planted in the mattress, his back arching through each surge of pleasure as he finds it impossible to stay still with such a sensation stimulating his core. 

" _ Ha _ ..." Jack moans. "Oh… I can’t. I...Fuc--... where are... where are you going?" He whines as Ianto suddenly climbs off the bed and leaves him alone on the mattress. He watches as Ianto gets himself comfortable in another chair. 

Oh, so he really is a show for Ianto. On display for him to admire. That he likes. He likes that a lot. 

It seems Ianto’s cock takes a particular interest in seeing him this way too, splayed out and tied to the headboard with a vibrating dildo inside of him. He wraps already slick fingers around himself and slowly moves along his length. Ianto’s legs spread as he tends to a cock throbbing with the need to be touched. And there he seems to be staying, taking in the delicious sight of Jack at his complete mercy as he pumps along his erection. Harder and faster until eyes can no longer remain open and lips part to accommodate his heaving breaths.

Jack swallows hard and watches as Ianto begins to get himself off to the mess that he is squirming on the bed and for a moment, Jack gets lost in it. He watches as Ianto works his length harder and faster to the sight of him and it only makes the desire in his core grow stronger. The way Ianto tends to his erection, rubbing and stroking it with such a purpose, has Jack’s chest heaving. That’s just as hot as being the one tied up, he realises.

At some point, he twists at the wrists and turns uncomfortably onto his side to present his ass to Ianto. He doesn't hold himself there for a very long and turns onto his back again, panting and breathless. 

He doesn't want to come until Ianto tells him to, he wants to be good and do what Ianto says and fuck he loves the sexual experience of holding out as long as possible - the way his cock gets ever more sensitive the longer he waits until he's writhing around and begging. He wants to be so full before he gets his release. But it doesn't mean he won't complain about it. 

"Ianto..." Jack whines as his core tightens with a heat he loves. "Ianto, I can't..." He tells him desperately, while Ianto simply continues to get himself off. Jack himself is leaking pre-cum all over the sheets as he gets hornier and hornier with the constant stimulus up his ass. “I need you to touch me… I--  _ fuck.  _ This is-- oh god. Oh...oh…  _ Oh! _ ”

Jack doesn’t think either of them know how much time has passed since this started. Ianto’s own moans fill the room, growing louder as he approaches the edge.A soft cry escapes him that Jack almost misses over his own volume as Ianto orgasms and spills over his hand. Jack watches through blurred vision as Ianto’s strokes grow lazier as he calms. He sees Ianto begin to clean himself up - the way it seems to take an eternity before he returns to Jack’s side. 

“If you touch me I--” Jack tries to warn but it’s not heeded in the slightest as Ianto trails his fingers over his skin, setting his nerves alight in a path he’ll feel for hours. “Okay…  _ god… _ ” Jack whines, taking a heavy inhale at the touch.

Ianto touches his cock next, and he whines again.

The balls though - the balls are something else. Jack tries to breathe as he’s fondled and teased like a toy to play with. But then his lips are taken in another deep kiss and Jack can barely take in air. 

"Please, Ianto..." He whispers against him. "Please... I--oh, I..." Jack's words escape him and close up within seconds as his hips buck into Ianto's hand. "I want to hold on but you're making it so hard, it feels so good." 

He whines, lifting his head to press his forehead into firm Ianto's as he rides through what should have been a release of orgasm that he manages to suppress at Ianto's instruction though he moans as though he followed through.

Ianto needs a little more time to recharge, he knows. Ianto’s body lowers so that their cocks can rub against each other. Jack’s is hot and full and it throbs against Ianto’s own. Hips move, grinding them together. He is being pushed to his very limits. 

Fuck, he wants his arms free, wants to wrap himself around his boyfriend and bury his face into his neck and drink him in as he rides out an orgasm and feels Ianto's heat against his skin. He leans forward the best he can and the denial is so intense that it's pleasurable. Ianto has all of the control in this moment, Jack is putty in his hands and a pawn to be played.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck." Jack cries out as Ianto's cock touches his own. He's so full that it's painful in the best way and every tiny movement sends shivers down his spine and impulses across his skin. "I need you, Ianto... I need you.  _ Only _ you. Please..." He begs and a few moments later, Ianto's stopping. Jack whines, loudly. He'll endure another round if he has to but he doesn't think he'll hold out and he just wants to please Ianto by doing as he's told.

“Right Jack, think you’ve earned this.” Ianto says, soft smile tugging at his lips. He returns to his knees, and leans forward. He reaches for one of Jack’s hands, quickly untying the knot before doing the same to the other hand. Suddenly his arms are free and he hadn’t realised how much they ache at the shoulders until they drop his sides. “On your knees,” Ianto commands softly.

He’s moving moments later on the order, shaky hands and knees trying their best to hold him up. Ianto helps him get there when his limbs struggle to hold his blissed out body up because he’s strong and perfect and Jack needs him now more than ever. 

Fingers follow the curves of his side before roaming over his ass. Jack preens. The touch is enough to make him come right now and he holds onto the heat in his core the best he can, but he’s so close, it’s not helping in any way. 

The toy still remains and Ianto pulls it out part way before pushing it back in. Jack’s back arches with a moan. He dips down onto his elbows in defeat; Ianto’s teasing him even now and it feels so intense that he wants to thank him for pulling him apart at the seams. 

Finally Ianto frees him, removing the tow completely. A few moments of nothing occur and Jack feels so ungodly empty he wants to sink himself straight back onto something - anything - to feel full once again. 

An arm wraps around him and he’s moved backwards, guided onto Ianto’s cock. The welshman moans deep in his ear and Jack joins in. Ianto finds his erection and finally tends to it, working along it a few times before he begins to move his hips and push deep inside. He pulls out slowly and almost completely before pushing in harder with every thrust. Neither of the two of them quiet themselves, as the room is filled with the sounds of pants and moans and skin hitting skin as Ianto rails into Jack. 

The heat builds in Jack’s core, tightening with every thrust and felt deep in his stomach. He’s been teased for so long, he’s lost count and he doesn’t know if this is permission to finally come but with Ianto’s added hand messily moving along his cock, he doesn’t know if he has much of a choice for any longer.

“Ianto, can I…?” Jack pants, unable to catch his breath. “Please…” He whines as he squeezes his eyes tight shut, his head falling back and his mouth falling open. He looks a mess, at the mercy of Ianto Jones and proud of that fact. 

“‘Course, Jack.” Ianto’s voice is strained as he continues to thrust into him, his cock hitting harder and deeper as he adjusts his angle. He pulls Jack closer to his own body and urges his cock to its finish with faster pumps. “Come for—“ a moan cuts through words he can hardly get out, “me.”

Permission is finally granted and it's with a heavy moan of relief that Jack sinks into the motions. It's like a flood gate opening now he no longer has to hold back to be good. Instead the only command is to come, and Jack knows he can fulfil that for his boyfriend. He would be ashamed of how fast his orgasm builds and releases if he hadn't been biting back that bullet for a near hour already. 

His body is euphoric and as the pressure in his core finally releases, all he can focus on is the way Ianto's hands splay against his heaving chest. He cries out loudly with orgasm and rides the waves into blissful consciousness. The sheets for the night are ruined, Jack's release making one hell of a mess as he collapses into his boyfriend's grip.

Ianto must feel the way his body calms, his hips slowing their thrusting to accommodate the waves of orgasm that Jack rides out with a shudder beneath him. He feels weak from the pleasure, knees shaking on the mattress and wrists threaten his collapse until he finds himself being guided down. His ass is angled up and head resting comfortably as Ianto places a hand on his back to steady himself and he picks up the pace once again to get himself off in return. Jack smiles into his arms.

It doesn’t take long, Ianto’s body is already weakened from the first go. Jack is pulled closer, hips bucking into him faster until he feels his boyfriend’s second release of the night deep inside him. A few moments longer pass, the two breathing heavily in tandem before he feels Ianto slip out of him. Jack moans weakly. He’s back to feeling empty. Like something is missing from him. He’s been played with for so long tonight, kept full the entire time. He’ll get used to it, he’s sure.

Ianto sits up and brings Jack with him. He's so malleable like this, able to be moved into any position Ianto fancies but before he knows it, he's sunk into his boyfriend's lap, back pressed against his chest. Jack pushes back deeper within the hold in a needy fashion. Gentle and tender lips are pressed against his shoulder and arms wrap fully around him as kisses wander towards the nape of his neck and Jack preens at each, tilting his head this way and that to allow Ianto all the access he desires. Together their breathing slows, and peace finds the bedroom again bar Jack riding out small waves of euphoria with gentle moans. 

"That was..." Jack breathes, revelling in the way Ianto's chest heaves against his back. "Perfect." He lands on with a nod.

“Mm—“ Ianto simply hums in agreement,and he swears he can feel him smiling softly against his skin. 

Jack wraps his arms around the welshman’s, holding them in place against his middle and communicating his desire to be held. He sinks down the best he can, tucking his head a little lower as he closes his eyes.

“You pushed me far.” He murmurs with a cocky grin. “I don’t think we’ve gone that long without letting me come before.” He says, tilting his head up to catch Ianto’s gaze through barely open eyes and kiss the underside of his jaw.

“Wasn’t sure you were going to make it for a second there,” Ianto teases lightly, kissing Jack’s lips again and dipping his head to rest his cheek against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “But don’t even think about doing that on purpose again,” he warns, with little weight to his words. 

Jack simply hums a response, “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> We weren't lying when we said it was pure porn.


End file.
